


Stardom

by gghero



Series: Of Porn Actors and Sex Tapes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Archie discovers the scary resemblance that porn star bears with his lover, Maxie, things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardom

"But Max, ye gotta see this!"

Maxie sighed exasperatedly while Archie called him from their bedroom. What the man found so intriguing and deserving of his attention in the porn movie he had told him he would be watching, that was beyond him.

He placed the cup of tea he had prepared himself over the coffee table and took the newspaper, which he unfolded as he said, "If you want me to see that so bad, why don't you come here and show me?"

"Spoilsport," groaned Archie as Maxie scoffed a bit. Watching porn with his partner wasn't precisely his cup of tea, mostly because the brute would outright ignore the film and occupy himself with more pressing matters - thus missing completely the point on getting off to other people fucking. No, porn was meant to be watched alone and enjoyed alone, period. But of course, Archie’s voice echoed again, "Well, guess I gotta jerk off to lost twin Maxie number two all on my own."

"Hold the fuck up, what are you watching?"

Perfect. Now he had him right where he wanted. Not that he was particularly alarmed about that nonsense, but he was curious. Lost twin Maxie number two? Maxie number one stood up, leaving the wrinkled newspaper over the couch and climbing up the stairs. He would regret that. He would regret that greatly.

He swung the bedroom door open and entered to his husband, dick on his hand, massaging the member lazily because he was too focused on the laptop screen.

Maxie felt a rush of adrenaline as he heard a loud moan come from the device. Not because he was turned on by the situation taking place before him, not because of Archie's face of pleasure and amusement, but because it was intriguing, amazing even, how the moan from that actor sounded just like his own voice.

"Maxie, ye got an awful lot of explainin' to do," he mumbled, making room for Maxie next to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he checked, that, in effect, it was an uncanny resemblance: a redheaded, pale-skinned male actor rode powerfully his muscular, tanned partner, whose face remained off-camera.

"Mother of Arceus, where do you even-"

"Didn't know you took your steps on porn," commented Archie absent mindedly as he brushed his fingers against his shaft, not taking an eye off Maxie's doppelganger onscreen. The man snarled for more as he rubbed his cock against the other's lap, to what his partner answered with gusto.

"I didn't! It's just a coincidence." A scary one. Nothing could have possibly prepared for that sight, and he felt he could understand why Archie was so freaked out about it. Hell, even the freckles - all over his counterpart's face and shoulders - were spot-on. The only difference worthy to point out would probably be how that man had a widow’s peak, as opposed to Maxie's styled fringe. He thanked Arceus for that little difference, for he would have started questioning the meaning of life and sanity themselves were he an exact copy of the one and only Maxie Matsubusa. "What's his name, out of curiosity?"

"I dunno. Site's for amateurs, so they usually use tacky nicknames and stuff," answered Archie, slurring his words as he increased the pace of his hand. Maxie swatted at his arm for him to stop jerking off for once and pay attention to him, but the man was captivated by the action in the film.

The two men had stopped rubbing a while ago and now the redhead was fingering himself as his partner watched and waited in delight. His breath came in short, ragged huffs, and he would not moan or be too vocal - rather, he would only snarl a bit as he pushed in deeper. Archie bit down on his lip as he stroked his cock, reveling in every twitch of that redhead's face.

Maxie, too, was feeling kind of aroused, if not weirded out. Did he usually look that... enticing during sex? Did he part his lips too to take air, did he work his way up his own ass so masterfully that the sight was enough to get his lover off? He ghosted a hand over his crotch, feeling the growing hardness on his pants protest as he did so.

"A-Archie..." Damn was it hot. And that useless dunce wasn't doing anything about it, way too interested about the film. The former leader of Team Magma shook his head as he undid his belt and slipped off his pants.

"Narcissistic much?" joked Archie as he glanced over at Maxie, who was busy making his cock come to life, focusing on one of the redhead actor's close-ups. "I woulda been damned if I knew you would get off to yourself so much."

"D-don’t be ridiculous, I just… It’s like a reflex." He spoke up as he noticed how the actor grunted louder, introducing his partner’s cock inside of him. Archie turned his head around and watched the scene with eyes about to pop out of his skull. Maxie cleared his throat and almost shouted, "These kind of films were meant for this, I can’t help it."

"Hmm," replied Archie vaguely, pumping his cock vigorously to the growls of pleasure of Maxie’s doppleganger. Far more interesting than the whining of the real Maxie, he thought mischievously.

What kind of spell that actor of evil had cast upon him? The larger man seemed to be hypnotized by his every actions, and it was starting to drive Maxie insane. The thought that Archie was doing all that on purpose to make him jealous crossed his mind for a split second before Archie moaned as his cock gave a twitch. That was it, he had had enough.

As the redhead closed shut the laptop, Archie complained that they were in the best part before he was tackled down to the mattress by a huffing Maxie.

"How do you dare 'hmm' me?"

"Maxie, what the hell-?"

"As if you weren't plotting this from the start, you dirty, you perverted..." Incoherent mumbling. Chest rising and going down rapidly as his eyes glowed practically on fire. His hands, hot against his wrists which he held tightly at each side of his head, but not hotter than the erection grinding against his crotch. All of a sudden, everything made sense and Archie couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Maxie, ye couldn’t… ye couldn't be possibly jealous, cou'd ya?"

Bullseye. He watched amused how his ears went red, immediately regretting saying so as the furious redhead rubbed harder against him.

"Jealous? Of that cock-begging slut that doesn't even look like me?" he barked as he dug his nails on Archie’s stomach. "Of that cheap whore that has you hypnotized as I'm right besides you, you say?"

"Arceus, yer so hot when ye curse like that," moaned Archie, his face flushed a dark shade of scarlet. He cleared his throat, "And jus' so ye know, _that_ is how it’s like bein' jealous."

Maxie curled his lips inwards, directing a fierce glare at a smirking Archie. The larger man craned his neck to join their mouths on a messy kiss Maxie struggled against at first, but soon accepted as he rolled his hips forward. Once he had calmed down, the man underneath began kissing his lips slowly, lightly, almost lazily.

"Yer... yer the only one I want, Maxie," he whispered as they finally separated their mouths Archie made his way down his neck and chest, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses before he started sucking on a nipple. Maxie averted his eyes as his breath became uneven, feeling his hot tongue against that sensitive spot. "Never doubt that."

"Tell me more," whispered Maxie coyly, looking hazily downwards.

The other man hummed against his chest, "He can be a star, but ye... Yer my universe." Maxie blinked twice, then made a noise as if he was about to throw up. "Yeah, okay, let's forget I said that."

"Yes, that was _horrible_ ," he stated, hinting a smile as he accommodated on Archie's lap and kissed his mouth eagerly. He felt tempted to slide one or two fingers up his asshole, still horny from the rush of adrenaline. They parted and Maxie gasped, grinding furiously against his crotch, "Save the rest awful pick-up lines for later, now I just want to ride you."

Archie widened his eyes, as if suddenly remembering he, too, was on the verge of orgasm. "Like in the movie?"

Maxie sighed and shook his head. He pushed Archie back and massaged down his abdomen, drawing close to his crotch. Whatever he would do with him, he thought as an amused-looking Archie gazed at him. " _Better_ than in the movie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, self-indulgent pwp I came up with. It's not even beta-read, I'm sorry about possible mistakes and rushed writing omg
> 
> Might write an actual smutty sequel to this, thoughts on it?


End file.
